Electrified
by B. Andujar
Summary: Sometimes love is not always between a man and a women...


Chapter 0 – The Prologue

WARNING: This multi-chapter story contains Profanity, Sexual Contain and Getting in to Situations That Are Stupid.

This is intended for a young mature audience, but do whatever the hell you want.

Reader's Discretion is Advised.

Enjoy.

"(Where Do I Begin?) Love Story"

In the PlayStation Boss Arena…

Brandon: In the aftermath of the series PlayStation© All-Stars Battle Royale, everyone left that universe and went back to theirs. But they wouldn't leave without exchanging a few words.

Sly Cooper: Hey! That's not what happened, we had a fun reunion!

Brandon: If you would have let me finish, I was going to say after that sentence "But not in that bad way!"

Sly Cooper: Oops! Sorry,

Brandon: But your right, my raccoon friend, after, all 23 characters decided to put everything aside and live life a little. Have fun, got drunk, ate food like Chicken, Spaghetti -

Toro: Meow Meow Meowwww! (Translation: Even cat food!)

Brandon: Toro, I though you wanted to be the so called "The Cat Who Would Be Human" huh?

Toro: Meow meow eowww Meow Meow Meoooowwwww! (Translation: I know but I can't help myself, I love Friskies!)

Brandon: Anyway, where was I, oh yeah! Eat deserts like Cupcakes, Ice Cream, Cookies –

Fat Princess: AND CAKE! LOTS AND LOTS OF IT! *giggles*

Brandon: Yes FP, cake lots and lots of it. But 2 people disappeared for most of the night -

Ratchet: Yeah, Cole and Dante were missing from the whole party.

Kat: Yeah, what happened to them?

Jak: I wonder.

Kratos: Even if this matter is not my problem, but I also wonder as well as the rest of you.

Brandon: If everyone will shut the fuck up!

*silence*

Brandon: Thank you, now everyone knows Cole from "inFAMOUS" and Dante from "DmC: Devil May Cry". Unfortunately they disappeared from the party yesterday. Nobody has seen them. A search party has been identified and is looking for them in both universes and even the human universe. Evil Cole is here, but the nice is not. So for now everyone go back to your own universes and look, call or text if anything. Kratos go to God of War, Radec go to Killzone, Big Daddy go to BioShock, just everyone go back and search. Except for you 5.

I pointed to Sly Cooper, Nathan Drake, Sackboy, Kat and Toro.

Brandon: I bet all of you, well…characters goes on all types of adventures. So all 5 of you will help me find them.

Sly Cooper: And why would we do that?

Brandon: Because if you don't everyone in the world will never know about PlayStation.

Nathan Drake: What are you talking about?

Brandon: You see, If Cole and Dante are not found; Sony is planning to shut down all PlayStation systems in the world, You see, between December 25, 2012 (The day they went missing) to January 1, 2013, if they are not found, all PlayStation systems will be automatically shut down and will explode and when it does, everyone that has a system from Sony, their minds will erase every thing Sony. All the information, photos, songs, etc. of the PS3, PS2, PS1, PSP, PS Vita and other PlayStation related systems will be erased, all the games that are for the PS3-Even games that are for PlayStation and for other platforms (If created/used to be created by Sony, like Spyro and Crash) will also be erased, it will be a slow process, but still. And the last time a check, all 23 characters from this game and other characters of he Sony video game universe, Will be erased. So, 5 x 24, equals-so in less then 120 hours, we got to find the them or the PlayStation will have never existed.

Kat: How you know? And why they making a big thing out of this?

Brandon: I saw the interview with the President & CEO of The Sony Corporation, Kazuo Hirai-I couldn't understand a word he said but thank god for English subtitles. Cole and Dante are the 2 most biggest and most talked-about characters now, Sony is getting questions (Too many questions) asked, losing millions, etc.!

Nathan Drake: So we got to find them!

Sly Cooper: Theirs no time to time to waste, let's go!

Kat: Whoa, slow down raccoon. We got to check the new and related game universes.

Nathan Drake: Kat's right, don't check the old ones, why would they go there?

Brandon: Now you guys are using your noggins. NOW there's no time to time to waste, let's go!

Sly Cooper: Didn't I just say that!?

In the wipE'out" Universe…

Dante: We should have never done this, man.

Cole: Then why you said "Yes" when I asked?

Dante: I didn't think this would be that big of an issue, they got Brandon, one of the best video game hunters, looking for us!

Cole: If I know Brandon-Which I do-He will never find us hear, he never checks old universes like wipE'out" and Jet Moto.

Dante: But he never lost a case on game characters. He had 26 chases and lost 0, and what happens if he does find us.

Cole: That's not our prerogative, Dante just relax, this is the first time us characters get some alone time from gamers!

Dante: Yeah, you're right, let's relax.

Cole: Now that's the spirit-Oh, did you see that crash

Dante: He got pulled out of the car window!

Cole & Dante: *laughing*

*Author's Note*

Hey, I'm the creator of "Electrified" Brandon, I'll be the narrator of most of the chapters but when a character's name pops up (For Example; Brandon: ) is when that the reader is that character. You're in his or her shoes. Each of my chapters will be named after a song. So let me know if anyone has ideas nor suggestions, I'll take anything.

Electrified's Chapter Song:

Dame Shirley Veronica Bassey

"(Where Do I Begin?) Love Story"


End file.
